<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【镜梦】天使的圈套 by Ridermocha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103736">【镜梦】天使的圈套</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridermocha/pseuds/Ridermocha'>Ridermocha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider Ex-Aid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridermocha/pseuds/Ridermocha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>【永梦女体】<br/>【伪骨科】</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【镜梦】天使的圈套</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>永梦睡觉的时候又开着空调，镜飞彩借着走廊里的灯光看了眼温度。18度，怎么说也太低了吧，而且脚还踢开了被子，薄薄的夏凉被斜搭在永梦大腿上方。睡裙也卷了起来，镜飞彩看着永梦裸露出来的大腿，觉得自己的太阳穴一跳一跳的。他观察了一会，发现永梦把遥控器攥在手里，只好一手撑在永梦枕边，一手去抓遥控器。</p><p>镜飞彩拽了两下，才从永梦手里抢过遥控器，永梦梦呓一声，翻了个身，脸颊贴到了飞彩的手背上，头发乱蓬蓬的。飞彩愣了一下，调高了空调的温度，留着那只手让永梦压了一会。他抽出手将要离开时，永梦又动了动，迷迷糊糊地叫了一声“哥哥”。</p><p>上高中之后永梦就没这么叫过他了。因为他在永梦来教室门口找他时，不合时宜地想起来永梦的身份，告诉永梦以后叫他飞彩就好了。那一次永梦整整一周都很消沉，故意躲着他，避无可避的时候才叫他“飞彩”。</p><p>但他们到底不是真正的兄妹。永梦不知道这一点，不知道自己是被抛弃的孩子，飞彩也不打算告诉她。</p><p>“哥……”永梦又叫了一声，光裸的脚趾碰到了飞彩的裤子。飞彩浑身僵硬地站了一会，幸好永梦不是真的醒了，没一会又翻过身，摊成大字型熟睡过去了。飞彩长舒口气，轻轻地把被角抓起来，盖过永梦的脚。</p><p>永梦睡觉应该会关上门才对，镜飞彩不知道为什么这回留了条缝。</p><p>凌晨一点，永梦听话没再熬夜打游戏了。为这件事永梦跟他吵过一架，不讲道理地说为什么飞彩就可以为了学习熬夜，她也是高中生了，才不需要哥哥管这种事。飞彩一气之下，收走了永梦的游戏机，后来发现永梦居然还有一个。</p><p>永梦的房间收拾得整整齐齐，桌子上从不留着没做完的作业、看了一半的书，不过永梦还是会时不时带错课本，到处找人借书。该说冒失就是永梦的性格吗，飞彩最后看了眼熟睡的永梦，轻手轻脚地离开了房间。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>哥哥是在开学典礼上发言的优秀学生，永梦起初不太理解这件事的含义，她只是很高兴能考上和哥哥一样的学校而已。</p><p>去高年级的楼层还是有些紧张的，永梦不知道是错觉还是什么，好像走廊上的学生都在打量自己。她站在飞彩教室门口，犹豫了一会，没敢叫得太大声:“哥哥？”</p><p>坐在门口的女生抬头看了她一眼，却没有搭话。永梦扒着门框，忐忑不安地张口喊道:“哥哥！”</p><p>教室中间聚在一起的人群突然安静下来，每个人都看向门口，永梦抿着嘴，脸上发红。</p><p>镜飞彩从人群后面挤出来，没有人问他话，都只是沉默地看着他。永梦有种得救了的感觉。</p><p>“怎么了？”飞彩站在走廊上，低头盯着比自己矮了半个头的妹妹。</p><p>“那个……哥哥，放学要一起回去吗？”永梦问。</p><p>飞彩皱着眉，说:“抱歉。我有点事。但是你不要一个人回去，司机应该会来……”</p><p>永梦眨眨眼，被拒绝的时候不能表现得太失落，不然哥哥会觉得愧疚的。</p><p>“还有，以后不用叫哥哥了，叫名字就行。”</p><p>“诶？”</p><p>永梦的表情像是被从眼前没收了玩具的小猫一样。</p><p>“还有……”镜飞彩少有地犹豫了一下，眼神移向别处，“这件内衣，能看到。”</p><p>“诶、诶？”永梦连忙低头看过去，发出一段融化在喉咙里的叹息声，“怎么办……”</p><p>“你等一下。”飞彩转身走进教室，永梦抱着手臂，又不想表现得太刻意，手肘僵硬地悬着。飞彩抓着外套回来了，永梦接过外套，罩在自己身上大了几个码，松松垮垮的。</p><p>“那，晚上见，”永梦顿了一下，“飞彩。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>永梦不知道要怎么向哥哥解释，班级里必须在晚上八点前到家的女孩只有她一个。别的女孩去二次会的时候，只有她要和朋友们告别，说自己要回家了。</p><p>也不知道为什么飞彩周末晚上总是待在家里，就没有人会约他出去吗？都快毕业了，真的没有女朋友吗？永梦一边胡思乱想一边把钥匙插进锁孔中，她刚听到钥匙整个捅进去的那声脆响，还没拧动，房门就被从里面打开了。永梦站在飞彩投下的阴影里，嘴巴张成了一个小巧的“O”。</p><p>“你以为现在几点了？”镜飞彩拉上门，看着永梦弯腰脱鞋。他总有永梦的裙子比别的女孩短上几厘米的错觉，但像永梦说得那样，她真的没有把裙子往上卷。</p><p>“没到八点啊……”永梦抽出手机，“诶，为什么就八点半了？”</p><p>“那是我想问的吧。”飞彩跟在永梦后面，一直到房间门口才停下，冲永梦伸出手，“交给我。”</p><p>永梦挂起包，踌躇地看着放游戏机的抽屉。她和飞彩约好了，如果八点之后才到家，就要把游戏机交给飞彩保管两天，每一个都要给飞彩。这个时间就该开始准备考试了，少玩点游戏比较好，永梦很不喜欢飞彩提到考试时的语气。理论上来说，飞彩说得不算错，但今天她真的想到门禁了，只是回家路上稍微绕了绕远……</p><p>“我知道了。”永梦坐下来，拉开抽屉。她的房间里铺的是实木地板，走廊上是混色大理石，门口有一条泾渭分明的界限。飞彩的拖鞋刚刚好在那界限之后，没有压到线，永梦不知道这是第几次镜飞彩站在那个“刚刚好”的位置了。</p><p>“下次不要回来晚了。”飞彩接过永梦递过去的游戏机盒子，小心翼翼地捧着，和他的表情搭配起来看有些滑稽。永梦手按在椅背上，低头收敛起笑容，不想表现得太不知悔改。飞彩离开前还帮她拉上了门，永梦斜躺到床上，看着房门后面挂着的包发呆。</p><p>虽然觉得飞彩好像只会喜欢教材一类的东西，但圣诞节送那些好像也有点太不解风情了。她买了些材料，打算亲手做个蛋糕，只是要瞒着飞彩做会有些困难吧。</p><p>永梦躺在床上，慢慢解开拉链。圣诞节之后，飞彩就要去考试了，再之后飞彩就该去上大学了，说不定还会在外面租房子。永梦发现自己不知道什么时候把脸埋进了枕头里，捂得喘不上气，才猛地抬起头，把挂在腰上的裙子脱下去，拿出手机又点开了看过好几遍的草莓蛋糕教程。</p><p>今天是圣诞前夜……永梦挂好衣服，在走廊偷偷往书房里望了望。飞彩那边很安静，如果今天还不和别人一起出去，也没有人打电话过来，是不是意味着哥哥真的没有交到女朋友？</p><p>“怎么了？”居然被飞彩注意到了。永梦心虚地背起手，摇了摇头。</p><p>“早点睡觉啊。”飞彩又开始看书了。父亲不在家的时候，通常都是飞彩在用书房。</p><p>“好——”永梦拖长了声音说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>越是节假日，医院就越忙，从飞彩小时候开始，父母就经常缺席圣诞节，有时候父亲除夕都不在家，他倒不会觉得难过，毕竟那些病人更需要父亲。虽说他只比永梦大了一岁，这种时候照顾妹妹的责任也自然落到了他肩上。</p><p>“今年圣诞老人也会来吗？”永梦六岁的时候，坐在电视前扭头问飞彩。爸爸今天要加班——面对永梦这样的表情，他当然是说不出来的。飞彩记得当时自己是挺直了腰，没有说话，妈妈用手肘撞了一下他的肩膀。</p><p>飞彩先把自己的礼物拆开了，父母总送他一些同龄的孩子中间最流行的东西，也不管他是不是喜欢，幸好他不是那种欲望很重的孩子。永梦的礼物用彩色塑料纸包着，上面系了个大大的蝴蝶结。</p><p>“飞彩能当一回永梦的圣诞老人吗？”妈妈小声问他，把礼物塞到他手里。</p><p>“真是的，就是因为你们这么惯她……”飞彩接过来，“藏到哪里比较好？”</p><p>今年也是这样，飞彩从书桌下面抽出了给永梦准备的礼物，好像藏礼物的地方也没变过，永梦有点胆怯，从不会主动走进她觉得不该进的房间。飞彩最近才知道永梦为什么睡觉给门留个缝了，好像是夏天的时候看了什么同学推荐的恐怖电影，害怕才留着门，为了跑出去吗？飞彩觉得如果是自己害怕的话，应该会给门落锁的。</p><p>永梦好像已经不相信圣诞老人了——飞彩隐约察觉到了，却有点固执地把习惯延续了下去。永梦房间里黑着灯，安安静静的，应该是睡着了，飞彩脱掉脱鞋，觉得这样步子会轻一点。睡相一如既往的差劲，两腿夹着棉被，整张脸都埋在棉被里。飞彩轻轻叹了口气，把礼物盒塞到永梦床角，不知道永梦睡觉会不会踢到，以他对永梦的了解，踢下去了永梦也不会醒的。</p><p>总和永梦来往的那几个同学，飞彩都很熟悉，但永梦过了门禁时间那么久还没到家的时候他还是觉得很焦躁，甚至有点想对爸爸发脾气。他教永梦不能在外面待到太晚的时候，爸爸老是在旁边打岔，说什么高中生出去玩一玩也没关系之类的不负责任的话。</p><p>飞彩慢慢推上门，穿着袜子轻轻绕到永梦床边，蹲下来盯着永梦。永梦似乎捂得有点闷，正在毫无章法地往下扒棉被，扒下来之后又翻了个身，对着飞彩的方向。</p><p>为什么永梦会是他的妹妹呢。飞彩明知道可能会把永梦弄醒，还是忍不住伸出了手，在永梦脸上悬了一会，指腹微微颤抖着，触碰到了永梦的皮肤。</p><p>如果永梦醒来，这一切都会变成不可挽回的。飞彩抓着床沿，俯身在永梦嘴唇上啄了一下。他闭着眼，但感觉到了永梦呼出的热气。</p><p>小学的时候，夏天永梦也要抓着他的手，最后两个人的手心都被汗浸得湿热。他曾经很了解永梦的体温，最近却有些忘却了。</p><p>永梦没有一点要醒来的迹象，飞彩再次凑了过去，这回是个结结实实的吻，他用舌尖碰了几下永梦的嘴唇，还略微伸进去了一点，永梦一点反应也没有。</p><p>没有圣诞老人会这么做的，飞彩突然想到。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>圣诞节赶上周末，本来对镜飞彩来说没什么影响，但看到永梦一大早起来就很有兴致的样子，他又有些讨厌这个巧合。</p><p>一整天永梦都待在厨房，忙上忙下，飞彩进去看过几次，永梦也没告诉他自己在做什么，还鬼鬼祟祟地把他推出去。他总是看到永梦手上沾着面粉，或者是别的什么粉，着急忙慌地快速穿过走廊的样子。</p><p>下午妈妈打电话说不回家了，让他们自己处理晚饭。镜飞彩挂了电话，走进厨房，看到永梦正倾着身体盯着烤箱，额头都快贴到烤箱壁上去了。</p><p>“妈妈说晚上在外面吃。”飞彩顿了一下，“她和爸爸。”</p><p>“我知道，那个山上的餐厅吧？”永梦还盯着烤箱，“果然他们都放假的话就会……飞彩晚上想吃什么？”</p><p>“这个时间了，我们也去外面吃吧。”飞彩说。没想到永梦坚决地否定了。</p><p>“不行，这个我要看着。”永梦才想起来扭头看一眼飞彩，“我不算饿，要不飞彩自己去吃吧？”</p><p>飞彩思索了一会，说：“那买回来好了。”</p><p>听到厨房门合上的声音后，永梦才缓过劲来，刚才飞彩在的时候，她觉得浑身僵硬得像胶水粘起来的石偶。这回似乎能发起来了，永梦趁飞彩不注意的时候已经扔掉了两个失败品，幸好飞彩一直在忙自己的事。</p><p>她忘记告诉飞彩不要买甜品了，希望飞彩不要从外面买个蛋糕回来。永梦在厨房里绕了一圈，顺手收拾起来桌台上的杂物。</p><p>那个吻是怎么回事？永梦摘下手套，两手按在脸上，靠着冰箱慢慢地滑下去。今天一定要问清楚。兄妹之间不该做这样的事情，不过他们以前一直是很亲近的，会不会飞彩只是想到了小时候的事情？</p><p>厨房有些闷热，永梦走回客厅，觉得可能是家里太暖和了，索性拉开窗户，把脸伸出去。冷风一下子灌进衣领，永梦迎风打了个喷嚏，却还是觉得晕乎乎的。</p><p>飞彩经常会把她叫住，说一些无关紧要的事情。刚上高中时，有一次永梦洗完碗出来就被飞彩叫了名字，以为飞彩有什么事的时候，飞彩抓住她的右手，抬起来端详了一会，告诉她最好戴上手套。</p><p>永梦抱住头，她那时就想告诉飞彩，别再把她当小孩子教训了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>蛋糕在两人吃完晚饭很久后才做好，这时飞彩又接了一通电话，母亲喜气洋洋地告诉他周一再回家。他挂了电话，看着永梦两手端着餐盘走出来，莫名其妙有些紧张。</p><p>“圣诞节快乐。”永梦放下蛋糕，飞彩不知道是永梦真的在避免和他对视，还是他想多了。</p><p>“嗯。”飞彩含糊应道，“你是在做这个啊。”</p><p>“想给哥哥……飞彩做一次试试，”永梦说，“飞彩去上大学的话，可能就没机会了。”</p><p>“你在说什么啊，又不是不会回家了。”飞彩拿起刀叉。永梦笑了两声，又不说话了。</p><p>昨晚他离开永梦的房间时，差点被绊倒，逃也似地退了出去。永梦紧紧地盯着他，虽然飞彩知道永梦是想听听评价，却还是被瞪得有些焦躁。第一口咬下去后什么都没尝出来，表情还格外的严肃。</p><p>“咳……”飞彩噎了一下，永梦连忙站起来倒水。</p><p>“我……”永梦把水杯递过去，“喜欢飞彩。那个，不是喜欢哥哥那种喜欢……”</p><p>飞彩又呛着了，疯狂地咳嗽起来，永梦过来拍打他的后背，隐约看到飞彩眼泪都呛出来了。</p><p>“我喜欢飞彩。”永梦又说了一遍，坐在飞彩旁边，逼飞彩正眼看她，“飞彩呢？”</p><p>“我们是兄妹……说了你也不会听的吧。”飞彩放下盘子和刀叉，还没来得及擦拭，永梦就急吼吼地凑过来，几乎是撞到他嘴唇上。她自己打发的奶油没那么甜，口感和外面的差了点，飞彩肯定尝得出来不同的。飞彩顺势抱着永梦的腰，把永梦固定在自己腿上。</p><p>从表面看起来飞彩不是那种力量型的男生，他抱起永梦时，永梦小声惊叫，大腿下意识夹紧了飞彩，手交叉在飞彩背后，怕从飞彩手臂中滑下去。其实飞彩肩膀上肌肉很厚实，去度假的时候永梦偷看过，平常穿着校服倒是看不太出来。</p><p>夏天度假时飞彩晒黑了不少，现在也没缓回去，永梦暗地里很喜欢飞彩稍微晒黑一点的样子。飞彩把她放在沙发上，永梦口干舌燥，一张开嘴飞彩就吻过来了。</p><p>飞彩双手撑在沙发上，永梦知道他还在犹豫，主动把飞彩的手拉到自己睡衣底下。她没穿内衣，飞彩直接碰到了胸，手指犹豫地绕着乳房滑动。</p><p>“飞彩在害羞吗？”</p><p>飞彩沉默了一会，轻轻掐了一下永梦的乳尖。永梦分开了腿，无意识地磨蹭他的身体，一分开就想再吻上去。永梦自己解开了睡衣扣子，双乳便从睡衣中间滑出来，飞彩低头亲了一下，永梦满脸涨红，觉得再被碰一下就会叫出来。</p><p>明明还什么都没有做，飞彩却发现永梦的内裤已经洇湿了，他把手指挤了进去，发现永梦异常的紧张，就又去和永梦接吻，永梦才慢慢放松下来，小腿松松地搭在飞彩背上。</p><p>她肯定发出了很奇怪的声音，在飞彩试着碰阴蒂的时候。因为飞彩停了动作，用一种很微妙的眼神看着她。<br/>
永梦抬起手臂挡住脸，头脑一片混乱，断断续续地叫飞彩“哥哥”。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>